Just one night
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Requested by an Anonymous Reviewer! Atobe wants to keep Tezuka with him no matter what.


**For the anon who requested Slight non-con I hope you like it!**

Atobe sighed as he walked through the door. He had been at school working late on student counsel work that had piled up in his absence, walking through the foyer and up the stairs of his mansion he headed towards his room.

Opening the door to his room he sighed at the sight on his bed. Handcuffed to his bed was Tezuka Kunimitsu, his greatest and only rival. Moving to lay his bag on the ground near the door before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Running his hand through the drugged teens messy hair he smiled as Tezuka squirmed slightly at the hand in his hair. He had "Kidnapped" the other male on the way home from school. And by kidnapped he meant he secretly invited him over to play tennis without telling his parents. Then he drugged his water while he wasn't looking and carried him to his bedroom where he kept him handcuffed.

It had been 4 days since he had kidnapped the younger male and still no one had even thought to question him on it. Granted he had went to Seigaku and asked to see him only to feign surprise when Oishi told him that Tezuka had gone missing. He even lent his own private police to help search to keep appearances away from him.

Although he never was a suspect he knew not to do to much to help because it would seem suspicious. Leaning down to lightly claim the other males soft lips he ran his hands over his prize. He stopped his hands when he felt the other boy start to stir.

"A-Atobe?" Tezuka questioned as he blinked away the grogginess from his eyes and looked around.

"Ahn it's a good thing you woke up! You know how much Ore-Sama hates waiting around!" Atobe said as he patted Tezuka's taunt stomach.

"What am I doing here?" He uttered as tried to move is arms before noting that they were handcuffed to the head board.

"Because Ore-Sama wants you to be here." Atobe stated firmly as he moved to pinch one of Tezuka's nipples before gently taking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

"A-Ah! W-What are you doing?" Tezuka moaned as he wiggled and squirmed trying to shake Atobe off his body.

"Now Now Tezuka calm down Ore-Sama is going to make you feel good soon!" Atobe whispered in Tezuka's ear as he slid his hand down to where Tezuka's pants were unbuttoned.

Gently taking the others length into his hand Atobe started to stroke rhythmically up and down before sliding down the bed to take the others cock into his mouth.

"Mnm! A-ah!" Tezuka groaned as his cock was engulfed by that hot wet mouth. Unable to resist the pleasure overriding his common sense Tezuka started to buck his hips into Atobe mouth.

Moving his hands to gently hold Tezuka's hips in place as he bobbed up and down on the other male's length before finally deep-throating him and taking his whole cock into his mouth.

Moaning widely as white hot pleasure coursed through his veins and he shot out his milky white essence into Atobe's mouth.

Swallowing all that was given to him Atobe knelt on the bed to take his shirt off as he watched Tezuka close his eyes and try to regain his breath. Getting up off the bed to finish taking off his pants and boxers Atobe smirked as Tezuka's eyes widened as he took in Atobe's size.

Climbing back onto the bed Atobe relieved Tezuka of his pants before softly getting between Tezuka's legs and spreading them apart.

Quickly he pulled out a bottle of spare lube from between the mattresses before spreading some onto his fingers. Gently pressing his index finger to the puckered entrance he pushed it in and slowly started to pump that finger in and out of the other male knowing fully well that this was his first time and that he needed to be prepped slowly and carefully.

Slowly working his middle finger in with his index finger he began twisting, turning and scissoring his fingers. Listening to Tezuka's small and quiet sounds of discomfort he took Tezuka's member into his mouth and started to suck and swallow around the thick length.

He build up a rhythm when he pulled his fingers out he would go down on Tezuka and when he pushed his fingers back in he would come up for air. Adding in a third finger he knew he had found Tezuka's prostate if his now loud moans were anything to go by.

Bringing his mouth off Tezuka's cock with a POP Atobe slowly withdrew his fingers and then he lubed up his cock and pressed it slowly against that opening. Pushing in past that initial ring of muscle his cock felt like he had just drove it into heaven. Resisting the urge to pound into the other man like an animal, Atobe stopped and let Tezuka adjust to the feeling of being full of another males length.

Gently Atobe started to rock his hips back and forth pushing his cock in and out of that entrance. He waited till he heard Tezuka start to moan and then he started to pick up the pace striking the younger boys prostate with each thrust.

Tezuka moaned as his prostate gland was stricken repeatedly. He was getting over the small pain of having another mans length inside him. Soon enough his brain was over ridden with pleasure and the pain completely dissipated.

Impaling Tezuka onto his cock Atobe moaned as he was engulfed into sweet warmth again and again. Groaning slightly Atobe picked up the pace and started ramming his length up and into Tezuka's prostate. Listening to Tezuka's moans Atobe could hear he was close and he himself knew that he was close.

It only took a few more thrusts before Tezuka's mind was engulfed with white hot pleasure and he shuddered and came all over his pale flat belly.

Atobe groaned and came as Tezuka's entrance squeezed around him. Spilling his essence into the other boy Atobe slowly started to pull out.

"W-Why?"

"Hmm?" Atobe questioned as he was momentarily stunned out of his orgasmic haze.

"Why'd you do this to me?" Tezuka whispered as he pulled his legs up to fold under him.

"Because Ore-Sama wants you here!" Atobe barked as he crawled up to where Tezuka was sitting up and curling in on himself.

"Can I go home now that you've gotten what you want?" Tezuka inquired as he rested his handcuffed arms as close to his chest as he could get them.

"Your not leaving Ore-sama!" Atobe bellowed as he scooted over to where Tezuka was handcuffed to the headboard and roughly claimed the lips of the younger male.

"MMPF!" Tezuka Squealed as he was grabbed and held in place and forced to kiss the other teen.

Squirming to get out of the stronger boys hold Tezuka started to kick his legs out at Atobe and finally after a minute of kicking Tezuka hit one o Atobe shins and managed to get him to stop kissing him.

Groaning quietly at the kick Atobe stopped kissing Tezuka and went to go get off the bed.

"Since you wont cooperate with Ore-sama I guess I'll just start your rough treatment!" Atobe huffed as he walked over to a tray which held two needles and two bottles of clear medicine.

Poking the needle into one of the glass bottle which was labeled GHB Atobe pulled back the syringe on the needle to allow the fluid to escape from the bottle into the needle. Gently pushing the syringe part up until he saw a small amount of the clear liquid spurted out Atobe started to walk over to the bed where Tezuka had started frantically trying to unlock the handcuffs.

"Now Now Tezuka even though ore-sama said he would be rough ill make sure you aren't to hurt by the time we're done." Atobe assured him as he climbed on the bed and grabbed a hold o Tezuka's leg which was twisting and kicking trying to release itself from Atobe's firm grip.

Pulling Tezuka's kicking legs apart Atobe slid in between them to lay on top on Tezuka's midsection. Gently kissing his chest to try and calm the younger boy down Atobe brought the syringe up to Tezuka's thigh before angling it at the skin and pushing the needle through both muscle and tissue and the pushing down the syringe to let the fluids flow into Tezuka's warm body.

Tezuka yelped t the sting of the syringe stabbing into his leg. After a minute of two he could feel his body start to slow down and start to lag. Swinging is arms in a last ditch attempt to get Atobe off of him he let himself settle down on the bed as the drug continued to rampage in his system making him drowsy but not enough to make him actually sleep.

Atobe smiled softly as he saw Tezuka start to give into the drugs he really was hoping that he wouldn't have to drug the young male but if that was what it took to make him stay here with him then that's what he'll have to do.

Leaning down to kiss his rival he gently smoothed his hands down that wonderfully slim and lean body. Fiddling around with the handcuffs he managed to extend the chains and he gently pulled Tezuka to lay against his chest. Then he laid against the pillows and let himself drift off to sleep while running his hand threw Tezuka's soft but messy hair.

**Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
